As electronic devices and their uses have increased, so too has the profitability of improperly (e.g., without authorization) accessing data on these devices. For example, unsecure data may be accessed and used for profit, e.g., sold to others, the information used to provide targeted advertising, etc. Further, if the data accessed are instructions for execution by a processor, then the instructions may be used in an unintended manner (e.g., altered, used out of the intended sequence, etc.) and/or the electronic device may be caused to use the instructions in an unintended manner. Consequently, data may be sent to electronic devices, and stored by the electronic devices, in an encrypted format. When the data are to be used, e.g., read or executed, the data may be decrypted and the decrypted data may be accessible in an unencrypted format.